This invention relates to an apparatus for supporting cooling pipes and reinforcing bars for the cast concrete layer of an ice rink.
Ice rinks are formed by casting a layer of concrete on top of a prepared horizontal surface and by embedding in the concrete horizontal cooling pipes which provide cooling of a layer of water flooded onto the top surface of the concrete layer.
During manufacture of the concrete layer, it is necessary to support the cooling pipes so that they are carried in the concrete layer close to but spaced from the top surface of the concrete layer. In addition it is preferable that the same support for the cooling pipes also support reinforcing bars necessary to structurally reinforce the concrete layer. In some cases a layer of reinforcing bars is located adjacent the bottom surface of the concrete layer and also a layer is arranged adjacent the top surface of the concrete layer.
An example of an apparatus of this general type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,948 (Gillespie). This arrangement shows a horizontal base with a plurality of vertically upstanding legs. Horizontally across the legs at a position spaced from the base is provided a cross wire which is arranged to support first reinforcing bars extending at right angles to the cross bars. On top of the first reinforcing bars is applied a layer of secondary enforcing bars at right angles to the first reinforcing bars and therefore parallel to the cross bars. On top of the secondary reinforcing bars is laid the cooling pipes so that the cooling pipes are supported wholly by the reinforcing bars. The top of the legs is pinched inwardly to restrict upward movement of the cooling pipes and hold them at a maximum height from the base. This arrangement has some advantages over the conventional arrangements on the market place but has some disadvantages in that the cooling pipes are supported on the reinforcing bar.